vitoline_revolting_and_gasprin_truck_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Win95 Kart Wii - Wii U Thwomp Ruins (January 27, 2020)
The Win95 Kart Wii - Wii U Thwomp Ruins (January 27, 2020) '''is best known for Markus winning the race. His friend Bruce was 2nd, Win95 was 3rd, and Totaldrama was 4th. On lap 70, Jackson tried to puncture Richie's tire, but Richie, along with Cruz, sped by and Jackson got crushed by a Thwomp. Jackson had to go to the medical center for a checkup and will miss the next few races. Transcript Opening Pinkie: Welcome to RSN. My name's Pinkie Pie and he's Spike. Spike: I hope that some good racers will be in the top 10. Pinkie: They will do. (The Lakitu arrives and his lights blink one by one before they all turn green.) Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING WITH THE THWOMPS BOYS! Lap 70 Jackson: RICHIE! COME HERE! Richie: WHAT DO YOU WANT! Jackson (fails to puncture Richie's tire): THIS- ''OH CRAP! I FAILED TO PUNCTURE YOUR TIRE!'' '''(gets crushed by a Thwomp) Pinkie: OH NO! JACKSON FAILS TO PUNCTURE RICHIE'S TIRE AND GETS CRUSHED BY A THWOMP! Spike: OH MY GOSH! Pinkie: WHAT A TERRIBLE CRASH! LAKITU IS WAVING THE YELLOW FLAG NOW! Final lap Pinkie: MARKUS KRANKZLER IS GOING TO WIN THE WII U THWOMP RUINS! HIS FRIEND BRUCE AT 2ND, WINDOWS 95 AT 3RD, TOTALDRAMA 4TH, AND THE GODLY RUBY EASY OAKS IN 5TH! Spike: Sadly, a lot of racers such as Jackson Storm have been crushed by Thwomps. Jackson suffered the worst injuries as he breaks a wheel in the accident. He will return in at least early February. Meanwhile, Markus is your winner at the Wii U Thwomp Ruins. Results #MarkusKrankzler63 - 200 laps #BruceMiller64 - 200 laps #Gnmkool186 - 200 laps #Total Dramaramamamamamamamamama - 200 laps #Ruby Easy Oaks - 200 laps #Cars 95 - 200 laps #Miraculousladybugfan2005 - 200 laps #Windows 3.1 - 200 laps #TransberryJuice6 - 200 laps #Ferrari Fan 458 - 200 laps #ILation - 200 laps #Dud Throttleman - 200 laps #T.G. Castlenut - 200 laps #Parker Brakeston - 200 laps #Phil Tankson - 200 laps #Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps #Richie Gunzit - 200 laps #Steve LaPage - 200 laps #Barry DePedal - 200 laps #Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps #Next-Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps #Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps #Perry Traylor - 200 laps #Jack DePost - 200 laps #Rex Revler - 200 laps #Dan Carcia - 200 laps #Chip Gearings - 200 laps #Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps #Elliot Diamond - 200 laps #Eldrich SweetTire - 200 laps #Lane Locke - 200 laps #Buck Bearingly - 200 laps #Rev Roadages - 200 laps #Dino Draftsky - 200 laps #Reb Meeker - 200 laps #Ralph Carlow - 200 laps #Speedy Comet - 200 laps #Delano Dustfield - 200 laps #Brian Spark - 200 laps #Doctor Peabody - 200 laps #Matroskin the Cat - 200 laps #Andre67white - 200 laps #TerryKargas31 - 200 laps #Carl Clutchen - 200 laps #Todd Marcus - 200 laps #Haul Inngas - 200 laps #Slider Petrolski - 200 laps #Todd Carever - 200 laps #H.J. Hollis - 200 laps #Ed Truncan - 200 laps #Next-Gen Spare Mint - 200 laps #George New-Win - 200 laps #Hollister - 199 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Suregrip - 123 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Noah Gocek - 121 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Spikey Fillups - 117 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Lee Jr. - 101 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Paul Conrev - 90 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Riley - 84 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Conrad Camber - 82 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Doug Dreamsmasher - 81 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Rev N Go Racer - 73 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Jackson Storm - 70 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Jim Reverick - 67 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Daniel Spinout - 60 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Herb Curbler - 54 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Joltsen - 52 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Aikens - 51 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Aaron Clocker - 48 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Kevin Racingtire - 35 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Dirkson D'Agostino - 34 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Aiken Axler - 28 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Tim Treadless - 28 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) #Eric Braker - 5 laps (engine) Category:Win95 Kart Wii Races